


dare

by yeosangly



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, They need more love, Writer's Block is a bitch, i cant tag, idk - Freeform, my fav ateez ship, oh well, please and thank you, san is hot, sexual tension ig??, stan ATEEZ, this sucks, yeosan, yeosang can't take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosangly/pseuds/yeosangly
Summary: Yeosang didn't like going to parties, but when they have a Choi San to go along, he simply couldn't miss it.





	dare

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess i apologize
> 
> at some point it looks as if they're going to sleep together but don't worry i kept them holy

Yeosang knew that going to Wooyoung's party was a bad idea - yet there he was right now at Wooyoung's house, in the middle of a truth or dare game that he was certain he would probably regret later.

He didn't even like parties - they consisted of too many people in one place, and that was too much for him to handle. If only he had listened to his sane self - and ignored Yunho clowning him for being a 'pussy' for not wanting to go - he wouldn't be in the position he was right now: seated on the floor, the loud music that was blasting sounding dull in his ears as a certain boy swiftly stood up and approached him with cautious steps.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It all started yesterday when Wooyoung had plopped down on the table next to Yeosang during lunch and had announced that he'd have a pre-Christmas party - in the middle of November, but that was Wooyoung so no one really questioned it - and that all of them had to come; and, as they found out later, apparently the lavender-haired boy had invited what seemed like half of the school - at times like this, living in a big house pretty much by yourself paid off.

Yeosang wasn't really fond of going, not wanting to have to deal with his drunk friends after the party was done - he was the only one who knew how to handle himself, and it didn't help that the majority of the others were lightweights; it only took them a few shots to start feeling dizzy. Plus, he really didn't want to get a headache from the loud music or the heavy smell of alcohol, sweat, and hormones that would surely make themselves present at some point - but then Wooyoung smugly said that  _he_ would also be there, and only the sound of that name was able to convince Yeosang to push all his worries aside and nod his head in agreement to going to the damned party.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


If he had to be honest, he didn't know why he did agree after all - it wasn't as if he would gather the courage to talk to him; the two of them didn't really know each other that much, only having talked a few times through the years. Yeosang did consider them friends, though he did want to change that to something more - he just couldn't bring himself to get closer to the green-haired male.

San was the definition of ethereal - he was an angel on the inside and he looked like one as well, leaving Yeosang's breath hitching whenever he laid his eyes upon the younger boy. The older could swear that he'd never seen someone more outstanding than San was.

The way he sometimes dressed, not caring how other people looked at him, was probably one of Yeosang's favorite things about him - San was bursting with confidence and never hesitated to cut off any catcalls or insults thrown his way. He was someone who you wouldn't want to turn into your enemy - though, from what Yeosang had seen, San made a great, caring friend, and around the people he felt closest to, the younger boy was like a ray of sunshine with his bright, child-like personality.

No one could blame Yeosang for growing feelings towards him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was probably the fact that he'd see San outside from school that made Yeosang agree to go to that party, the rosy-haired boy decided. So there he was, a few hours beforehand, trying to choose clothes that were good-looking but also comfortable, finally settling to a pair of white skinny jeans, a black hoodie, and a beanie - he sincerely hoped that it would be warm at Wooyoung's or he would get quite cold during the party. The male went to grab his makeup bag and walked in front of the huge mirror in the bathroom, taking out his foundation. He raised his arm, pointing the brush at his birthmark; he hesitated just as he was going to apply it on top of the scar - San had once said that it looked cute and it gave him a unique look - so this time, he'd let the birthmark out.

Instead, he put on a bit of eyeshadow and a faint amount of highlight, not wanting to overdo it, and just as he put everything back in his makeup bag, his phone rang - Hongjoong was outside waiting for him. Yeosang was quick to grab his phone and keys and bid his father goodbye, skipping out of the house and greeting the older boy.

The two of them broke into a comfortable chatter as they walked towards Wooyoung's house, stopping over at Mingi's and Jongho's to pick them up as well - the rest lived in another direction and they would wait for them at the party.

It wasn't long before they arrived there - the loud music coming from the house told them that they missed the beginning of the party. As they walked in, they were greeted by a hug from Wooyoung and the sight of a fair amount of people drunk off their minds. Yeosang groaned at his friends as they let out excited yelps and hurried off to the food and drinks - it was going to be a long night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He didn't know who's idea was to play that dumb game.

A few hours into the party, some people had left or had crashed somewhere in Wooyoung's house, and soon enough there were no loud yells from the drunk teenagers - the music being the only thing echoing through the place.

It was fine at first - at the beginning, the ones playing were only his friends and some people he didn't even know the names of, and the dares were stupid and predictable. Yeosang was even beginning to drift off when his eyes shot wide open at the sight of the boy who was approaching them.

He hadn't seen the green-haired male tonight, even though he quite often scanned through the crowd in hopes of spotting the younger boy - at some point, his friends started teasing him about it and they even attempted to yell San's name in an attempt to find him. Luckily, Yeosang was fast to slap his palm on top of their mouths and to shut them up, leaving his mess of a friends laughing hysterically at his flushed red face.

Yeosang didn't see him earlier, so of course, it would be  _now_ that the younger would stumble across them. 

"You don't mind if I butt in, do you?" San asked, voice soft and speech slightly slurred. The people seated down were quick to tell him to join, and Yeosang could only whisper a quiet 'fuck' under his nose. Not only was San looking more attractive than usual - really, how did he always manage to look like a God? - but Yeosang's friends knew about his feelings towards the younger boy. He could've sworn that he saw them poke each other and glance at him and San with a smug look on their faces, and he knew that he was done for.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yeosang anxiously watched as San's turn approached, praying that he would be smart enough to choose 'truth'. He placed his hands on the floor behind him, using his arms to support his body as he leaned back, pursing his mouth and exhaling softly. His gaze shifted over to San - for the millionth time through the game - and he bit his lip as his eyes scanned over the younger's body.

San was well-built, around his height, and the clothes he was currently wearing exposed the milky skin on his stomach. The crop-top hung loosely on his shoulders, wrapping itself around San's soft features in an almost joking way - the material it was made of was slightly see-through, and Yeosang had to use all his strength to tear his eyes from the younger before he got caught.

He was snapped out of his trance as San let out a chuckle and ran his hand through his hair, a steady "dare" slipping through his pink lips. Yeosang's eyes widened as he looked at the person who was going to be giving him the dare, and he relaxed slightly - it would be Seonghwa. Though he was too fast to get happy - Wooyoung leaned in and whispered something in the eldest's ear, earning a nod from him in return.

The pink-haired knew that he had to prepare for the worst, muttering silent prayers as he hoped that at least this time, Seonghwa would spare him from whatever Wooyoung had said - but to no avail.

"Sannie," the eldest slurred, looking at San, "I dare you to give Yeosang a lap dance. For at least a minute." Seonghwa smirked, getting a high-five from Wooyoung. The other boys whistled, cheering and teasing Yeosang as he hid his face behind his palms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yeosang wished he could disappear as he watched San lift himself up, the loud music that was blasting now no longer reaching the older's ears as the green-haired male approached him. He looked in Yeosang's eyes as he swiftly sat in the older's lap, straddling him and lacing his arms around the older's neck. The younger ran his tongue across his lips as he trailed his eyes up and down Yeosang's body, raising an eyebrow at the sight of the older's flushed face.

Casually, almost jokingly, San began swaying softly in rhythm with the music and ran his hands down Yeosang's chest, movements designed to please the older and cause him to breathe heavily. San rolled his hips suggestively, his cold fingers trailing to the hem of Yeosang's hoodie, tugging subtly at the fabric near the older's waist. He threw his head back as he then raised his arms in the air, ignoring the desperate whine that left Yeosang's mouth the moment San drew his palms from his body.

San leaned back, this time letting his hands roam through his own body, touching the exposed skin on his stomach and shivering slightly as his fingers made contact with the warm skin. He watched carefully Yeosang's reactions, and he decided that it was worth it being in a crop-top in the middle of the winter; it surely paid off in the best way possible - the older was biting his lip harshly, to the point that he drew blood from it. He was about to wipe it off when San took a hold of the older's wrist and ran his thumb across Yeosang's bottom lip instead, wiping off the red liquid and bringing his palm up, licking the blood off.

Yeosang's eyes fell shut as a groan rolled off of his tongue - that was  _hot_.  He tried to trail his hands across San's body, but the younger slapped them away; he leaned in, whispering a "no touching" in Yeosang's ear, his hot breath causing the boy to shiver. The older nodded, not wanting to displease him.

San kept rocking his hips, not quite making contact with the rosy-haired male's body, and it drove Yeosang crazy - he wanted more, he wanted to touch him everywhere because, at this moment, the only thing that mattered was San and what he was doing to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yeosang didn't know what he was doing - at some point, simply watching was not enough so he let his instinct take over as he placed his hands on the younger's waist, holding him in place; this time San didn't pry them off. Instead, he welcomed his touch and began rolling his whole body against the older's one with soft, but strong movements, letting their chests linger as close as possible without actually brushing against each other.

The younger raised his arm and tugged on the collar of his crop-top, dragging the dark fabric aside, revealing his collar bones - and Yeosang didn't know what was taking over him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It could be the alcohol running through his body that caused him to lose his mind. It could be the fact that San was looking so outstanding, or it could be that Yeosang just felt over the edge at this moment, having the boy he liked sat in his lap, dancing to the music in such a seductive and provocative way,  causing the older to think of things he'd usually try to avoid.

He didn't know if it was any of these, but he didn't care as he grasped the collar of San's crop-top and brought the boy close enough for him to land his lips on the younger's soft, milky skin and suck on it in an almost desperate way, forming a bright purple spot until Wooyoung shrieked "time's up!" and that's when Yeosang realized where he was and what he had done - but somehow, he didn't feel one bit ashamed or regretted it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He scanned over the shocked faces of his friends - San still seated on his lap and breathing heavily - as a smirk painted his lips. Yeosang stood up, bringing the younger boy with him and dragging him to the closest room in sight, locking the door and guiding San to the bed. He plopped down on the mattress, bringing the younger back in his lap.

Neither of them spoke - they just stayed like this for a while, trying to catch their breaths and staring at each other, studying their features curiously, hands interlocked; that was until San decided that enough is enough.

"Will you kiss me or do I have to do it myself?" he breathed out, running his tongue across his lips again and shifting closer to the older. Yeosang could only smirk slightly before he leaned down and captured the younger's lips in his own in a light kiss. San was fast to respond as he almost desperately flung his arms around the older's neck and parted his lips, leaving Yeosang in full control as the pink-haired male ran his hands through San's body.

Their lips molded together, soft at first, then more hungrily as they pushed their bodies as close as possible. It was intoxicating, new, and they couldn't get enough of each others' taste as they let out low moans and whimpers in the kiss.

It was rough, messy, with too many teeth in the way and too much tongue, but neither of them minded. It was probably due to the alcohol in their system, but they couldn't stop and get themselves together - all that was on their minds was the other boy and how they have to keep him as close as possible.

San sat up, not breaking the kiss, and tugged on the hem of the older male's hoodie in an attempt to get Yeosang to take it off. The rosy-haired boy took a hold of the younger's wrists, pushing his arms aside as he placed one last longing kiss on San's swollen lips before he pulled away and rested his forehead against the younger's one - they were drunk, and they would probably regret it in the morning if something more happened right now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It took them a long while to catch their breaths; Yeosang was the first to speak up, and upon noticing the younger's pouting face he couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "At least let me take you on a date first," he hummed, taking hold of San's waist and caressing the exposed skin softly. The greenhead giggled, landing his lips on top of Yeosang's ones again as he nodded happily, pushing both of them down on the mattress and cuddling against the older's chest. Yeosang draped the covers on top of their bodies and locked his arms around the younger, breathing in that sweet nature-like odor that San always scented of.

When Yeosang agreed on going to that party, he would never have thought that the night would turn out in such a way - and for once, he didn't regret going one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> yeet i hope you enjoyed it a bit ??


End file.
